


The Error in the Timeline

by GirlWonder26



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWonder26/pseuds/GirlWonder26
Summary: Jessie has finally managed to reach the surface with the monsters from the Underground. She even managed to form quite the bond with the punny skeleton Sans. When another reset occurs, however, everybody is caught off guard. Jessie soon discovers that someone besides Chara is still working against them, and is still at large. Now it is up to Sans and Jessie to put a stop to them, as the enemy tries to stamp them out of existence as one might erase an error from a code.





	

I was on my back on a hill on the surface. Sans was next to me, and it was night out. We were gazing at the stars, the night warm and comfortable. I sighed peacefully as I gazed up at the stars.

  
“It’s so beautiful….I kinda forgot what it looked like while I was Underground with you.”

  
“Yeah, but it’s not nearly as nice as the view I have right now.”

  
I glanced over to see Sans looking at me. I blushed, and looked at the grass growing by my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Sans picked a rose from a nearby bush, carefully breaking off the thorns. He cleared his throat, and I looked up to see him sitting up. I sat up as well, and smiled at him. He looked so nervous, and slowly started to speak.

  
“You know, Jessica, we’ve spent a while together in the Underground, and we’ve gotten to know each other pretty well in that amount of time. And...I-I’ve realized that you mean a lot to me. I don’t want to spend a day without seeing you, you’re smile. W-will you be my bonely?”

  
He held out the rose, and I was too stunned to speak for a moment. He started to get tears in his eyes, then I snapped out of it, and hugged him.  
“Sans, yes, I’d love that so much!”

  
He hesitated, then hugged me back. I laughed, and he put the rose in my hair. We continued to hug, laughing as if it were a proposal. And it was, of sorts. Then, in the blink of an eye, it all disappeared. I opened my eyes to find myself standing on what could only be Mt. Ebott. I looked around, tears starting to form in my eyes.

  
“S-sans? This had better not be a dirty trick!..........Sans?”

  
I looked around, and saw the hole to the Underground in front of me. Sans had to be down there somewhere, wondering where I was. I sat on the edge, and carefully pushed myself into the hole. On the way down, there was a brief flash, but I simply believed I had blinked, or it had been a trick of the light. I landed, and felt immense pain in my legs. I tried to stand, but something came crashing into my head, and I blacked out.


End file.
